se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Juan Carlos I de España/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gustav Heinemann - Sin imagen.jpg| Adicionalmente, en diciembre de 1972, Gustav Heinemann presidente de la República Federal de Alemania y miembro del SPD recibe al príncipe Juan Carlos de Borbón bajo la sospecha de tratarse de un príncipe franquista. Diario RC Juan Carlos I - Walter Scheel.jpg| Walter Scheel (izquierda), con don Juan Carlos I y doña Sofía en una imagen de 1975. / Efe Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Karl Carstens, recibió ayer en Aquisgrán de manos del Rey de España el Premio Carlomagno. Juan Carlos I recibió hace dos años este mismo galardón, establecido para honrar a las personalidades que se han distinguido por su europeísmo. 1 JUN 1984. El País Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Le roi Juan Carlos et la reine Sophie d'Espagne accuillis par le présidnt allemand Richard von Weizsäcker le 25 février 1986 à Bonn, Allemagne. Getty Johannes Rau - Juan Carlos I.jpg| King Juan Carlos of Spain and German President Johannes Rau review Royal Guard in Madrid. hellomagazine.com Horst Köhler - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Un rey simpático: Juan Carlos I. (izq) junto al presidente alemán, Horst Köhler. AP Christian Wulff - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Christian Wulff (dcha.): por la amistad hispano-germana. Dapd Juan Carlos I - Willy Brandt.jpg| Willy Brandt con el Rey Juan Carlos. Instantánea del Rey saludando al ex-canciller alemán, Willy Brandt, en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: Ministerio de Empleo y Seguridad Social Helmut Kohl - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos entrega a Helmut Kohl el Premio Europeo Carlos V en el monasterio de Yuste. EFE Gerhard Schröder - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos entrega a Helmut Kohl el Premio Europeo Carlos V en el monasterio de Yuste. EFE Angela Merkel - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey de España con la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel. AP Francia * Ver Juan Carlos I - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Quand Juan Carlos chassait à Chambord. François Mitterrand - Juan Carlos I.jpg| H.M. King Juan Carlos I of Spain; President François Mitterrand of France, Co-Prince of Andorra; H.M. Queen Sofia of Spain; and First Lady Danielle Mitterrand of France, Co-Princess of Andorra (detalle de foto) Jacques Chirac - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Jacques Chirac recibe a don Juan Carlos ayer en el palacio del Elíseo. ASSOCIATED PRESS Juan Carlos I - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos. Don Juan Carlos, con Nicolas Sarkozy. Países Bajos * Ver Juliana - Sin imagen.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y doña Sofía, acompañados por la reina Juliana, visitaron la catedral y fueron aplaudidos al final del acto. 21 MAR 1980. El País Beatrix - Juan Carlos I.jpg| La Reina Beatriz I de Holanda y el Rey Don Juan Carlos I de España. Gtres- Bekia Juan Carlos I - Willem-Alexander.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, que será operado otra vez de la cadera, estuvo con el rey de Holanda Guillermo Fuente: EFE Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) greets Spanish King Juan Carlos (L) and Queen Sophia (C) before a lunch October 24, 2001 at The Hague. Kok said that the two countries will begin close cooperation to combat the threat of terrorism. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Carlos I - Pío XII.jpg| Roma, 26/1/1938. Bautizo del futuro Rey Juan Carlos I. La Reina Victoria Eugenia, con su ahijado en brazos. Don Juan (de espaldas) conversa con el cardenal Pacelli (futuro Pío XII) que fue quien le impuso el bautismo. Al fondo, Alfonso XIII Juan XXIII - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Papa Juan XXIII saluda al entonces Príncipe, Juan Carlos de Borbón, durante la audiencia a los alumnos de la Academia General del Aire de España. Foto: EFE Juan Carlos I - Pablo VI.jpg| El Vaticano. 10/02/1977. El Papa Pablo VI y Don Juan Carlos I conversan distendidamente. Foto: ABC Juan Carlos I - Juan Pablo I.jpg| Los Reyes de España Juan Carlos y Sofía saludan al Papa Juan Pablo I (i) durante la audiencia que les concedió en el Vaticano. Foto: EFE Juan Carlos I - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Španielsky kráľ Juan Carlos (uprostred) zabáva americkú herečku Melanie Griffithovú (2. zľava), zatiaľ čo sa jeho manželka, kráľovná Sofia, dobre baví v spoločnosti herca Antonia Banderasa. Štvorica sa stretla na súkromnej večeri 5. augusta na baleárskom ostrove Mallorca, kde kráľovský manželský pár trávil v roku 2000 letnú dovolenku. Foto: TASR/AP Benedicto XVI - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda al Papa Benedicto XVI en la visita de Su Santidad al Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: Reuters. Francisco - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos de España visitó en compañía de su esposa, la reina Sofía, al Santo Padre. El Papa habló con los dos españoles en audiencia privada en la que tocaron temas como la educación. Agencias AFP y AP España * Ver Alfonso XIII - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Roma. Julio, 1938. El rey Alfonso XIII se fotografía con dos de sus dos nietos varones, Juan Carlos, a la izquierda, y Gonzalo] Felipe VI - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Felipe VI, el pasado día 24, en el acto con motivo de la firma del tratado de adhesión de España a la UE. LV DANI DUCH LV Francisco Franco - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)This is a May 1973 file photo of Spain’s leader Francisco Franco, left, with his future successor as King, Prince Juan Carlos de Borbon, as they watch a military parade in Madrid. File, AP Photo. Juan Carlos I - Luis Carrero Blanco.jpg| Enrique Viola. Don Juan Carlos, siendo príncipe de España, con Luis Carrero Blanco y Alejandro Rodríguez de Valcárcel en el desfile de la Victoria. 1970. La imagen y la descripción proceden del tomo duodécimo de la Historia de España dirigida por Antonio Domínguez Ortiz y publicada por Planeta en 1991. Flickr Carlos Arias Navarro - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y el entonces presidente del Gobierno, Carlos Navarro, durante un funeral en memoria de Alfonso XIII en 1974. EUROPA PRESS Adolfo Suárez - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Suárez conversa con el Rey en la Plaza de las Ventas en 1999. | Efe Juan Carlos I - Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo y Bustelo.jpg| Leopoldo Calvo Sotelo acompaña al rey Juan Carlos y al príncipe Felipe en Oviedo, donde el Príncipe de Asturias pronunció su primer discurso público en 1981 (Foto: EFE) Felipe González - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Felipe González, en una imagen de archivo. - EFE José María Aznar - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Aznar saluda al Rey Juan Carlos. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey don Juan Carlos y el ex presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Gtres Juan Carlos I - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Foto: El Rey Juan Carlos I abdica la Corona de España. Foto: @CasaReal Juan Carlos I - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez dialoga con Don Juan Carlos el domingo en Montevideo (Uruguay) en presencia de Carme Chacón - efe Italia * Ver Giovanni Leone - Sin imagen.jpg| Juan Carlos of Borbone (Juan Carlos de Borba¦n y Borba¦n-Dos Sicilias), king of Spain with Sofia queen of Spain, Giovanni Leone, 6th President of the Italian Republic from 1971 to 1978, with his wife Vittoria Michitto, during an official visit, Rome, ca.1975-1978 - Date of Photo: 1975-1978 ca. Juan Carlos I - Sandro Pertini.jpg| La imagen de la final entre Italia y la Alemania Federal fue la del presidente de la República de Italia, Sandro Pertini, celebrando por todo lo alto en el palco al lado del Rey Juan Carlos I los goles la azurra a sus 86 años. marca.com Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| During his official trip to Italy, the Spanish King Juan Carlos and Sofia in a photo in Rome with Italian politicals Francesco Cossiga (R) and Giulio Andreott, 1981, Rome. Italy.(Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images). Juan Carlos I - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con la figlia Marianna incontra i reali di Spagna, Juan Carlos e la regina Sofia Guarda anche: Dall'Assemblea Costituente al Quirinale. Sky TG24 Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Il cordiale incontro del Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con S.M. il Re di Spagna Juan Carlos, in occasione del Simposio COTEC di Italia, Spagna e Portogallo. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos conversa con el presidente italiano, Giorgio Napolitano (i), durante el encuentro que han mantenido este mediodía en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. EFE Juan Carlos I - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey Don Juan Carlos recibe el saludo del Presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella. Casa de S.M. el Rey Juan Carlos I - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Visita di Stato del Re di Spagna, Juan Carlos di Borbone. Il Re di Spagna, Juan Carlos I, e la Regina, Sofia di Grecia, salutano il Ministro degli Affari Esteri, Lamberto Dini. Archivio fotografico / XIII Legislatura della Repubblica italiana / Presidenza Luciano Violante Juan Carlos I - Romano Prodi.jpg| Tras el concierto con el que se inauguró la presidencia española de la UE, don Juan Carlos se reunió con el jefe del Ejecutivo español, José María Aznar, y el presidente de la Unión Europea, Romano Prodi, en el palacio Real Juan Carlos I - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos mantuvo una conversación con Silvio Berlusconi. REUTERS Juan Carlos I - Mario Monti.jpg| Fuente: El Rey con el primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti. Foto: EFE Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Juan Carlos I - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| Los Reyes de España junto al Presidente de Finlandia, Urho Kekkonen. Archivo Gráfico de la Memoria de España Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos ofreció ayer una recepcion y un almuerzo al presidente de Finlandia, Mauno Koivisto, quien, en compañía de su esposa, pasó por Madrid en viaje privado hacia Canarias, donde pasará una semana de vacaciones. El País, 24 de enero de 1984 Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Royal friends: King Juan Carlos with Queen Elizabeth II of Britain during her majesty's royal tour of Spain in 1988. Gleen Harvey/REX Juan Carlos I - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| 28.04.2009 Margaret Thatcher con el rey Juan Carlos y el presidente del Gobierno Felipe González en 1989 RTVE Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Juan Carlos y Tony Blair Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Juan Carlos I - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Picture taken on October 3, 1989 shows King Juan Carlos of Spain (L) and Polish President Jaruzelski. AFP PHOTO / WOJTEK DRUSZCZ Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| During a State visit, King Juan Carlos I of Spain (center) and Queen Sofia meet with Lech Walesa, Warsaw, Poland, October 4, 1989. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos recibió en audiencia al Consejo Europeo sobre Tolerancia y Reconciliación (ECTR), encabezado por su presidente, el ex Presidente de la República de Polonia Aleksander Kwasniewski. EFE Bronisław Komorowski - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Queen Sofia, First Lady Anna, King Juan Carlos and President Komorowski; photo - EPA Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Saluda al rey Juan Carlos durante una recepción en Moscú en mayo de 1999. Foto: EFE Dmitry Medvedev - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente de Rusia, Dmitri Medvédev, y el rey de España, Juan Carlos I. Juan Carlos I - Vladímir Putin.jpg| The President of Russia Vladimir Putin with the King of Spain Juan Carlos I. in Madrid, Palacio de Oriente. Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Sin imagen.jpg| King Juan Carlos I of Spain (R) grants Ukrainian Foreign Minister, Petro Poroshenko (L), an audience at La Zarzuela Palace in Madrid, central Spain URSS * Ver Juan Carlos I - Konstantín Chernenko.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y doña Sofía cenaron con el presidente Konstantin Chernenko en el Kremlin y el Rey pronunció un democrático discurso en la Sala de las Facetas del gran palacio ruso durante su visita a la Unión Soviética en la primavera de 1984 Juan Carlos I - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| George Bush, presidente de Estados Unidos, el Rey Juan Carlos I y Mijail Gorbachov, presidente de la URSS, juntos en la 'Conferencia de Paz en Oriente Próximo' celebrada en Madrid, 30 de octubre de 1991. Fuentes Categoría:Juan Carlos I de España